1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torsional vibration canceler.
2. Description of Related Art
A torsional vibration canceler consisting of two half-shells has been produced by the applicant and is known. The half-shells of this device are pressed onto the outer periphery of the rotating shaft, and are connected to two inertial masses--configured as segments of a circle--by means of spring elements that can be deformed in the peripheral direction. In many vehicles, it is necessary to initially split the inertial masses and to then join the split masses to one another around the shaft, for ease of installation. This is generally because the shaft, for mounting purposes, has enlargements at both ends which are larger than the shaft diameter at the point where the canceler is to be fastened. The connection used to join the half-shells consists of two pins or screws located at the points where the half-shells touch one another. This type of connection for the two half-shells can be extremely costly due to the operations required to produce and assemble a canceler of this design. In addition, imbalance phenomena occur when the shaft rotates using a torsional vibration canceler of this design.